


Coffee Companion

by snoflakesun



Series: summer otp challenge 2019 [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rated T for language, Summer OTP Challenge 2019, bad pacing lmfao, green works there over the summer, kris and gold run a coffee shop, red is very straight forward, yellow is like a mom friend but is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: “Don’t say a word, Red,” Green crossed his arms as the door opened.-Summer OTP Challenge Day 11: Summer Job / Part-time Job





	Coffee Companion

**Author's Note:**

> wow pacing much,  
> i wanted to write more but my brain is severely depleted of any life at the moment  
> hope you enjoy nevertheless

“Don’t say a word, Red,” Green crossed his arms as the door opened.

Red entered the small cafe, bells jingling behind him when he pushed the door open. There was faint jazz music in the background, and small decorations were hung up on the walls. Red blinked twice, focusing his gaze on Green.

Green crossed his arms, an apron tied around his waist. “What do you want?” He asked when the other approached him.

Red looked at the small menu before pointing at the line that read “iced coffee”.

“Okay,” Green held out his hand as Red dropped the bills into his palm. “Kris, one iced coffee!”

“Alright!” A girl’s voice sounded from the back of the shop. “Hold on.”

“Geh,” Green made a noise as he bumped into the counter. “Why are you here, Red? Don’t you live on the other side of town?”

Red nodded, turning away to find a seat at a table. The girl, Kris, emerged from the back a few moments later. “Why don’t you make drinks yourself?” She pouted, grabbing a cup and starting to fill it with coffee.

“Didn’t you say you wouldn’t let me? You said I’d mess up the drinks like Gold does.”

“Well, because you would! Only Silver and Blue are responsible enough to make drinks without spilling them too.”

“Then there’s your point,” Green turned away, catching Gold sneak a pastry from the back. “Gold!”

“Ah, here’s your drink,” Kris set the cup down, motioning for Red to get it. “Sorry for the commotion.”

Red shook his head, hoping his message that it was fine got across. The real reason he was on the other side of town was because Yellow had told him to go visit his friends. He had spent most of his summer holed up in his room, studying, and she told him that she would personally drag him out if he didn’t do so himself.

He took a sip of the drink, and thought that he should probably come again. It wasn’t as if the town was big, there was only a few blocks from the cafe he was in and his own home. Red ended up staying for a little longer, watching people pass by on the streets and sipping his iced coffee.

  
  


“Hey,” Kris called about a week later.

Green looked up from where he was putting a box onto a shelf. “What is it?”

“That boy’s back.”

“Who?”

“The one who came in last week.”

“Oh. Red, huh? Why don’t you go take his order?”

“He’s signing something. I can’t understand sign language.”

“And you assume I do?”

“Well, do you?”

Green gave a defeated sigh. He pushed the last box in place and stepped down from the stepladder, dusting his hands off on his apron as he walked out of the room. “Yo, Red. What’s up now?”

Red’s hands moved quickly, and he was frowning. Green interpreted the words fairly quickly, although he had some trouble understanding some of the words as he had been out for the summer. “Gramps? Something’s up with the lab?” He asked in confirmation.

Red nodded, tugging self-consciously on his outdated jacket. “I’ll go visit him later then,” Green responded. “Thanks.”

“Oh?” Gold snickered as Red walked away.

“Fuck off,” Green frowned.

“I didn’t know you knew sign language,” Kris set a tray of pastries onto the table. “You never told us.”

“I didn’t have a reason to.”

“That’s fair.”

“Hey, why’d you learn sign language though?” Gold asked curiously. “Isn’t it like, super hard or something?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Green responded. “I learned it a long time ago.”

“I bet it was for that boy!” Gold grinned, laughing when Green turned slightly red. “See, I was right!”

“Gold, don’t be so mean to your superior,” Kris hit the back of Gold’s head. “It’s not like anyone made fun of you when you were dancing around Silver.”

“Geh,” Gold suddenly stopped, sulking. “Fine, fine.”

  
  


“He’s been coming for a few weeks now,” Gold whispered as Red entered the cafe again.

“Yeah,” Kris nodded. 

“Do you think they’re dating?”

“No, we’re not,” Green appeared behind the two of them, making Gold jump. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t gossip behind my back.”

He took Red’s order, his posture slightly more relaxed as he did so. Red never spoke a word, only nodding or shaking his head whenever anyone asked him a question. He also always ordered the same thing. Green didn’t know whether it was because he didn’t know what anything else was, or if he just really liked iced coffee.

“He does seem happier when Red is around,” Kris mused. “Well anyways, it’s good for us.”

Red picked up his drink from the other counter, taking it to an open table and setting it down to read his book. Green had asked him why he kept on coming if the first time it was just to get out of the house. Red made shitty excuses every time, but Green let it slide. After all, it was the first time they had met in a few years.

After high school, Red disappeared for a few years. No one knew whether he travelled abroad or he had died, but there was no trace of him left. Even his mother didn’t know where he went. Green spent a year and a half wondering if Red would suddenly come back and surprise them, but as the time passed, he eventually gave up hope.

Around a year later, someone from his hometown said that they saw someone who looked like Red, in the outskirts of the city. It turned out that he had gotten involved with a gang, and was almost killed in the process. Yellow had saved him, and let him stay in her apartment as he healed.

Green was furious, but he never got around to yelling at Red because, well, he never saw him. Red would stay silent as he always did, anyways. But now, he was here, and Green was grateful for that. He just hoped that Red wouldn’t disappear again. He never wanted to feel the stress and concern he had felt during those years again, and he held onto the string of hope that Red wouldn’t leave this time.

“Green,” Red’s voice was quiet and scratchy, cracked from disuse. 

“What is it- Red?!”

“Go… go out with me,” he said, surprisingly blunt for a person who just happened to vanish for a few years.

“...” Green stood there for a moment, shocked. He took a breath before opening his mouth. “Fine. But only if you explain to me what the hell has happened over the past few years.”

Red smiled slightly, because now, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/snoflakesun)  
> message me on discord! i'm snoflakesun#2865


End file.
